


I can't lose her again!

by BrazilianWriter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Season/Series 03, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianWriter/pseuds/BrazilianWriter
Summary: SEASON 3 SPOILERS!A re-read of the scene where Mike says he loves Eleven. I understood Mike's arguments and agreed with them, but I felt that he lacked a better development of his arguments about his concern with Eleven, so I reconstructed his argument.Basically the scene of the series, with a better development of Mike's arguments.





	I can't lose her again!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so google translator gave me a little help! I hope the text is understandable and you like it!

It was public knowledge that Mike Wheeler was a boy with difficulty to relax. As the Paladin, the head, the rationality and the leader of his small group of nerdy friends, Mike was accustomed to always take the lead and be more responsible.

Relaxing was extremely difficult for him. With Dustin in his group of friends, someone had to balance the relationship, or else they would always be in trouble. Lucas sometimes did this role. He was more suspicious than Mike, but since Max came on the scene, he eventually became much more adventurous and open to new experiences.

Mike was trying to let things go, though. He breathed deeply, counted to ten, sighed and said, "Okay, maybe we could try this time." It worked most of the time. They had fun, they laughed until they felt abdominal pain and sometimes they got into trouble, but in the end Mike looked around and thought to himself that he really should learn to be less serious.

But this time, it was simply impossible.

Not while he saw the amount of blood coming out of her nose, over and over, non-stop. Not as he watched as her skin grew paler and colder, her posture stiffer, her voice trembling more and more.

Her. Eleven. El. His girlfriend. Or ex. Who knows? He did not like to think the term was permanent. Not after everything they've been through. Not after all the trauma they shared, of all the tears, the pains, the smiles, the kisses. They had given it some time. That was it. Something temporary would be arranged when she gave him a chance to talk and apologize.

And he would not have this time, this opportunity, if his friends did not understand once and for all that they were putting her life in danger.

"It can not be good for her to be in there for this long," he said, walking in circles as he had in the last minutes. Or what seemed like hours.

"Mike, you need to relax," Max replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"What if she gets brain damage or something?" He replied, fear running through his body.

"Oh, shit," Lucas replied, looking worried. Fuck, finally! "Is that, like, a real thing?"

"No, it's not," Max answered. Mike felt a surge of anger creep past him. "He made it up. Mike does not know what the hell he's talking about. "

"Oh, and you do?" He rasped, his body getting hotter with anger.

"No I-".

They kept arguing for a while, Mike's mood getting worse and worse. He did not want to be a jerk to Max. He had been in the past and learned his lesson: she was cool, fun, made Lucas happy. But right now he just wanted to shut her up because she just did not understand! And the fact that she thought she understood the situation more than he did, after all he'd passed on to the powers of El - and that Max had never had to witness, luck for her - made his blood boil.

Out of nowhere, Max got up and headed for the kitchen, where Nancy was talking on the phone. He followed her, hurriedly, with the adrenaline of discussion pulsing in his ears.

"Okay, can you guys settle on the argument for us?" The girl asked. "Who do you think should decide El's limits? Mike or Eleven? "

"The way you frame that is such bullshit!" Mike fired angrily. For God's sake, that was not the point of his affliction!

"It's not bullshit, Mike. This is your whole problem! "She snapped. "And it's also precisely the reason why she dumped your ass!".

"El dumped you?" Exclaimed Nancy shocked. Mike felt a wave of shame rip through his body and his cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, because she is conspiring against me," he attacked, with words he would soon regret. "She's corrupting her."

"No, enlightening her!" Max pleaded. "The fact is, El is not yours. She's her own person, fully capable of making her own decisions. "

"She's risking her life for no reason!"

"For no reason?" Shot Nancy. "Mike, the flayed are out there doing God knows what."

"Killing, flaying ..." Lucas continued.

"Transforming into monsters," Will completed.

"And El's not stupid," Nancy argued, with Max's support. "She knows her abilities better than any of us. And she is her own person. With her own free will. "

"Exactly! She's saved the world twice, and Mike still does not trust her," Max said. It got a nerve in Mike.

"Trust her? How dare you! "He snapped. "It's not about trusting her or not, and that's the problem you're all having trouble understanding. It's not about trusting her or her abilities, it's precisely because I know the person she is that I care about! "

"That does not make any sense," Max argued.

"Yes it does! I'm just trying to show how careless you are with Eleven's powers. I understand, okay? I understand that I was an idiot and that you did what I should have done a long time ago: helped her to have a life outside that cabin. But you think you understand about her powers when you do not understand! "

He spoke so loudly and so emotionally that no one dared interrupt him.

"You were not there! You did not see what I saw and did not go through what I went through! You think Eleven's powers are just super cool skills that will always be able to save us, but it's not like that! I know very well who Eleven is and I know her boundaries very well and that's what scares me because she has NO LIMITS! She is able to stay there, bleeding until she is anemic and fainting because saving us is more important than saving herself. She is able to get lost inside her own head, be left with sequels or worse if that means she will help us. That's what you do not understand, neither of you understand! She is rather powerful, she is rather brave, but she IS NOT invincible, she is NOT immortal! You saw what happened in the sauna, Billy hurt her, he almost killed her right there in front of us! You treat her like a machine, but she's not a machine. She feels fear and pain and may DIE, but she is willing to go through all this for us and it seems that I am the only person who is not willing to let her do it! "

He paused for a minute, panting and shaking. Adrenaline and his own screams throbbed in his ears.

"It's not about wanting to control her, I do not want it. I do not want to rule her, I want her to have free will and live her life the way she wants. I'm just tired of how we always put her in risk simply because it's the fastest and easiest way to sort things out. It's painless and simple for us, but not for her! I'm tired of you thinking she's capable of facing anything just because of her abilities. She not only saved the world twice, she almost died for us dozens of times. We spent a year thinking she was dead. _I_ spent a year without her because she is brave enough to sacrifice herself for us and it scares me more than anything in my life. It's not healthy for her to stay there, bleeding, getting lost in her own head, while we just wait here for her to take care of everything. So can we please just come up with a new plan because I love her and I can not lose her again! ". 

He realized what he had said when he saw the look on Nancy's face. Max's wide eyes. The stupid smile on Lucas's face. He admitted, here in front of everyone, he admitted what he already knew from the moment he saw her disappear in front of his eyes two years ago. What did he always try to tell her in their private moments, whispering "El" and hearing "Yes?" In response, but never saying anything because the words stuck in his throat and it was just too much for him.

She appeared next, asking if everything was okay. He looked in to her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that warmed his heart, that face so beautiful that now he finally had the chance and the luck to touch. He looked at her as a whole, with her new incredible style and hair, the worried look she had and wanted to scream and cry because it was just so unfair. It was so unfair that she had to suffer so much, again and again, without peace, because she deserved everything good that existed on the planet.

He loved her. And when it came to her, he would never be able to relax. He could only pray that he was wrong about his concern.  
  



End file.
